


Away in a Cape

by wootar519



Series: SuperCorp-tober Prompt Series [16]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Supercorptober2019, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 18:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wootar519/pseuds/wootar519
Summary: Supergirl's cape has always held a special meaningSupercorprober Day 16 Prompt: Cape





	Away in a Cape

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I know some people may say that the cape that was once Kal’s baby blanket was destroyed in s3 (that’s what the wikia suggests) but I have chosen to ignore that. So while her suit will be the new one, cause pants are awesome, she still has the baby blanket as a cape. 
> 
> Also there is permanent character death and I do apologize for that but there's nothing graphic.

“I still haven’t figured out what this is made of.” Lena spoke as she turned the fabric of Kara’s cape in her hand. “It’s a lot softer than I was expecting.”

Kara looked up from the carrots she was cutting to see Lena at the table, examining her suit. “It’s Kal-El’s baby blanket.” She informed her. “It’s what he was wrapped in the day he left Krypton.” 

“Is everything from Krypton indestructible on earth?” Lena asked, genuinely curious about the material in her hands.

Kara shrugged as she turned the heat on to the pot, tossing the chopped carrots in along with the celery and potatoes. “I honestly never gave it much thought, I mean my cape is, so I guess so? I suppose in theory my heat vision would destroy it but obviously I’m not going to try that.” Kara spoke with a slight laugh.

“Sorry for the questions, I can’t help it, it’s the scientist in me.” Lena spoke as she stood and moved to stand on the other side of the island from Kara, watching her closely as she cooked. 

“No need to be sorry for being curious, besides I was slated to be within the science guild growing up.”

“I’m sorry what?” Lena asked shocked.

Kara laughed. “Yeah, we did things like calculus by age 4 on Krypton, my father was a scientist and my mother was a lawyer. The House of El was very honourable and I was slated to follow in my father’s footsteps.” She explained as she placed the chicken in the pot before placing the entire thing into the oven. 

“So all those times I talked about Quantum Mechanics, and polyatomic ions, you. . . you understood me?”

Kara laughed. “I mean, I certainly understood where you were wrong if that’s what you mean.” She smirked playfully. 

Lena rolled her eyes, faking offence at the subtle insult. “I’m sorry we can’t all be genius aliens from another planet.” She teased. “Why didn’t you go into science here?” 

Kara shrugged. “When I came to earth, everything was about blending in, keeping a low profile. If a 13 year old suddenly solved the Riemann Hypothesis, it would draw a lot of unwanted attention.”

Lena felt her jaw drop but knew she wouldn’t be able to close her mouth while she processed the knowledge that her girlfriend was seemingly able to solve one of the most difficult mathematical questions of the last hundred years. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Kara asked as she finished putting a timer on for the meal before turning back to Lena.

“No reason, you’re just amazing that’s all.” Lena smiled as she got off the chair and went back to where the cape remained on the table. "How did I not know any of this." 

Kara laughed as she went about cutting lettuce in order to make a side salad, she wasn’t a huge fan of them, but she knew Lena enjoyed them and so she had taken to making them; even if she did drown hers in ranch dressing. "I guess it just hasn't come up, that's all." Kara spoke simply.

Lena had walked back to the table, taking the cape off the table and wrapping it around her own shoulders, “It’s very comfortable” she spoke with a laugh in her voice.

Kara looked up, taking in the sight in front of her, Lena stood with the cape around her, the height difference between the two women resulting in the cape falling nearly to Lena’s ankles. The cape enveloped her fully, almost as if it were a dress. The deep red of the cape contrasted beautifully against her pale skin, her eyes looking even greener. Kara suddenly felt like she couldn’t breathe, the beauty of Lena causing the familiar fluttering in her stomach whenever she saw her girlfriend like this. She hadn’t even realized she had slipped until she saw Lena’s eyes widen, looking down at her hand. 

“Who knew I still had this kind of affect on you.” Lena spoke suggestively.

“Uh….” Kara looked down and saw the knife she was using had snapped in half, the metal bent and distorted. “Oh Rao.” Kara sigh as she looked down at the knife, sliding it to the side. “Sorry you’re just-.” She didn’t even know what to say, she didn’t know how to articulate how beautiful she found Lena all the time, but especially in this moment she was breathtaking. She felt like she couldn’t articulate anything right now.

Lena walked towards Kara with a laugh, “We’ve been dating for nearly two years, how are you still this much of a gay mess.” Lena teased as she kissed Kara playfully.

Kara returned the kiss momentarily. “I mean have you seen you?” She spoke truthfully. “I’ll always be a gay mess with you, as evident as my subtly when we first met.” Kara spoke sarcastically, knowing all too well she was anything but subtle.

Lena smiled. “Well you may be a gay mess but you’re my gay mess.” She winked.

Kara laughed and leant forward to kiss her again, her hands wrapping around Lena’s waist, effectively releasing Lena’s hold on the cape, causing it to pool on the floor around her feet. Kara lifted Lena into her arms effortlessly, sitting her on the counter and standing between her legs that soon wrapped around Kara’s waist.

“Make sure you don’t set dinner on fire.” Lena spoke breathlessly as Kara’s lipped moved to her neck. It had happened in the past that they got otherwise distracted and had to resort to take out. 

“Noted.” Kara responded as she continued, the salad forgotten behind her.

* * *

Lena ran a hand over her tired face as she swung her legs over the side of her single bed. She had gotten rid of the bed she had shared with Kara a few weeks after the funeral, unable to sleep alone in the king bed that once belonged to them both. 

She made her way to the closet, pushing Kara’s side open. She hadn’t opened it but a few times in the last few weeks and the familiar tearing a feeling in her chest came back at the sight of her clothes neatly hung up as if she would use them the next day. 

She glanced to the bottom and saw the box gently placed on the shelf, the box Alex had handed her and Lena had been too in denial to open. She knew it was from Kara, the card had Lena’s name written in the familiar script of her late wife’s handwriting. She hated the idea of having to open it, and she wasn't sure what possessed her to do so now, but for some reason at 3am she felt the need to do it now more than ever. 

She pulled the box from the shelf, making her way back over to the bed. She took the card from the top of the box, carefully opening the envelope so as not to damage the contents. She took a deep breath, tears already in her eyes as she saw the start of the letter. 

_ Lena,  _

_ I wished you never have to read this, but I suppose if you are it means my worst fears have come true. I don't know how long it took you to read this but it doesn't matter, just know that no matter how you think you're handling things I am so immensely proud of you. You are the strongest, most amazing woman I had the pleasure of knowing and I know you'll take care of yourself.  _

_ You should open the box before you read the rest of this. _

Lena put the letter aside carefully, lifting open the box and having her breath hitch in her throat as she took in the contents, lifting the letter again in order to continue reading. 

_ The necklace was my mothers, as you know, I wanted you to have it, I made sure Alex put it in the box. As for the cape, I figured you could give it to Yvie, once again making it a baby blanket. I’m sorry I couldn’t keep my promise of coming home to you. Just know that I’ll never be that far away.  _

_ I love you, _

_ Kara _

Lena broke into rough sobs as she finished reading, gasping for breath within just a few moments. She had never felt so utterly destroyed and helpless as she had these past weeks, and reading this letter only reinforced that Kara was gone forever. She shakily picked up the necklace, putting it on and making sure it rested properly, the pendent falling just beneath her shirt. 

She wiped her tears quickly before standing, carefully removing what was once Kara’s cape from the box and trudging down the hallway with the red fabric clutched in her hands. She walked into the nursery, making her way to the crib where her daughter slept peacefully. 

She willed herself not to cry, less she wake Yvonne, and gently wrapped the blanket around her small form, leaning down to kiss the sleeping girls head, the mess of blonde curls that reminded her so much of Kara’s, brushing against Lena’s cheek. “We love you Yvie.” Lena whispered as she stood, taking in the sight of the girl wrapped in the bright red fabric. 

Lena knew then that while she may not still be alive, there was no doubt Kara was still by her side. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't be mad at me; though feel free to scream at me on Tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/wootar519-supercorp. Comments are always appreciated. 
> 
> Also if someone can tell me how to do the weird link embedding thing that'd be appreciated too XD


End file.
